A proximity sensor senses where a target device is in relation to a reference location and provides an output based on that sensing. A protection component uses the output to selectively enable or disable system components. As a first example, the proximity sensor senses that the target device is within a predetermined distance of the reference location, the proximity sensor provides to the protection component an output indicating that the target device is near, and the protection component disables a system. As a second example, the proximity sensor senses that the target device is beyond a predetermined distance of the reference location, the proximity sensor provides to the protection component an output indicating that the target device is far, and the protection component enables a system.